my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
My Singing Monsters: Broken Island/Monsters
Monsters for MSM: BI Starhenge: * Galvana * Celestials (Reborn, Not including Galvana) * Kani Plant Island: * Noggin * Mammot * Toe Jammer * Potbelly * Ghazt * Drumpler * Fwog * Maw * Shrubb * Furcorn * Oaktopus * T-Rox * Pummel * Clamble * Bowgart * Entbrat * Dipsters * Wubbox Cold Island: * Mammot * Toe Jammer * Potbelly * Grumpyre * Maw * Furcorn * Oaktopus * Dandidoo * Pango * Quibble * Bowgart * Spunge * Thumpies * Congle * PomPom * Scups * Reedling * Deedge * Dipsters * Wubbox Air Island: * Noggin * Mammot * Toe Jammer * Reebro * Drumpler * Fwog * Maw * Pango * Quibble * Cybop * Congle * PomPom * Scups * Riff * Dipsters * Wubbox Water Island: * Noggin * Toe Jammer * Potbelly * Jeeode * Fwog * Shrubb * Dandidoo * Quibble * Pango * Cybop * Oaktopus * Pummel * Scups * Reedling * Shellbeat * Dipsters * Wubbox Earth Island: * Noggin * Mammot * Potbelly * Humbug * Drumpler * Shrubb * Furcorn * Dandidoo * Pango * Cybop * Clamble * Thumpies * PomPom * Reedling * Quarrister * Dipsters * Wubbox Ethernal Island: * Ghazt * Grumpyre * Reebro * Jeeode * Humbug * Whisp * Nebulob * Arackulele * Sox * Boodoo * Bellowfish * Jellbilly * Kazillieon * Dragong * Fung Pray Crystal Island: * Noggin * Toe Jammer * Jeeode * Fwog * Quibble * Cybop * Scups * Sox * Boodoo * Bellowfish * Fung Pray * Dipsters * Wubbox Wublin Island: * Wubbox * Brump * Zynth * Poewk * Thwok * Dwumrohl * Zuuker * Screemu * Tympa * Dermit * Gheegur * Whajje * Creepuscule * Blipsqueak * Scargo * Astropod * Pixolotl * Bona-Petite * Maulch * Fleechwurm Seasonal Island: * Punkleton * Yool * Schmoochle * Blabbit * Hoola * Gobbleygourd Shugabush Island (Playstation Vita Exclusive): * Shugabushes (Bought with 30 Gems) * Riff (Bought with 10 Gems) Tribal Island: * All Natural Island Monsters * Seasonal Monsters * Dipsters * Wubbox * Ethernals Ara Island: * Tweedle * Noggin * Mammot * Toe Jammer * Potbelly * Custom Monsters (Coming soon) * Grumpye (Teleported on Level 15) Celesteites Island: * The Celesteites * Kayna * Noggin * Toe Jammer * Mammot * Potbelly * Tweedle * Custom Monsters (Coming soon) Fire Haven: * All Monsters allow on Fire Haven (From MSM) Shadow Showdown: * Celestials (Short Time, Not including Loodvigg) * Loodvigg (Auto-Placed) Primordial Rushland: * Plixie (Reborn, Bought With 10,000 Coins) * Noggin (Bought with 5 Gems) * Stogg (Bought with 15 Gems) * Toe Jammer (Bought with 5 Gems) * Kayna (Bought with 5 Gems) * Tring (Bought with 50 Gems) * Bambitro (Custom, Mobile Exclusive and Bought with 1 Million Coins) * Marrellacca (Custom, Mobile Exclusive and can be bred or bought with 15 gems) * Opabell (Custom, Mobile Exclusive and can be bred or bought with 30 Gems) Category:Monsters